Grimlock (IDW)
|-|Robot Form= |-|Tyrannosaurus Form= Summary Grimlock of Iacon is a forged heavy-weight class Point One Percenter. He was languishing in a military brig after angering a field commander when he met a fellow detainee named Slag, and the two of them discussed the formation of their own rule-breaking strike team, the Dynobots. When the war broke out, the Dynobots sided with the Autobots. After a falling-out with the Dynobots, Grimlock was taken to Garrus-9, an offworld detention facility. Grimlock spent a few months in a private cell, until Garrus-9 was assaulted and overrun by the rogue Decepticon Overlord and his Predators, who seized control of the detention facility. Overlord turned the prison into his own personal playground, forcing prisoners and guards, Autobots and Decepticons alike, to fight for his amusement... except for Grimlock, who Overlord kept alive, forcing him to watch footage of the pit fights, driving the former Dynobot insane. Shortly after the end of the Great War in 2012, a mismatched group of Decepticons known as the "Scavengers" stumbled across Grimlock's tube on Clemency. Grimlock joined the Scavengers afterward. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Grimlock Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Well over 4,000,000 years old Classification: Dynobot Commander, Autobot, Gladiator, Cybertronian, Forged, Heavyweight Class Point-One Percenter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Fire Manipulation (In Tyrannosaurus Mode, he can breathe fire through his mouth), Transformation (Into a tank or a Tyrannosaurus Rex, or a dragon. In addition to this, Grimlock can scan anything and turn into it after he does so, be it organic or inorganic), Large Size, Weapon Mastery (Grimlock is a master swordsman and has shown that he can use ranged weapons), Breath Attack, Extreme Longevity, Size Manipulation (When Grimlock changes into a Tyrannosaurus or a dragon, his size increases greatly), Martial Arts Mastery (Being a gladiator, Grimlock is an adept hand-to-hand combatant), Berserk Mode, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Grimlock has walked through fire on multiple occasions with no ill-effect), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Has injured Megatron and Shockwave. Should be comparable to Optimus Prime) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Relativistic+ reaction speed (Has reflected laser fire with his sword, comparable to Arcee) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Being a heavy-weight class Point One Percenter, he is far stronger physically than Optimus Prime and Megatron) Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal (Likely comparable to Optimus Prime) Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Survived attacks from Shockwave) Stamina: Nigh-limitless (After being shot hundreds of times, he was able to continue fighting, cannot tire physically) Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: * Fire Sword Grimlock is almost always seen brandishing a red-orange sword, which is capable of reaching the heat of fire. Intelligence: At least Average (Has shown the ability to plan on some level) Weaknesses: Almost instantaneously uses rage and violence as an immediate reaction to anything going wrong Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Optimus Prime (IDW) (Transformers) Optimus Prime's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Autobots Category:Transformers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gladiators Category:Robots Category:Dinosaurs Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:IDW Publishing Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Tier 2 Category:Berserkers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Decepticons